


The Tragedy of Mercutio and Benvolio

by AstronautTooru



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: A little bit of violence, Angst, Character Death, Denial, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grief, M/M, Supportive Romeo, mercutio doesn't die, w/ mercutio and tybalt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronautTooru/pseuds/AstronautTooru
Summary: History did not adore us, we weren’t luckyRomeo and Juliet had tragedy sown in their soulsAnd I guess so did we





	The Tragedy of Mercutio and Benvolio

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is now up, hopefully I'll be able to update sometime this weekend. Enjoy!

_“An hour before the worshiped sun_

_Peered forth the golden window of the East,_

_A troubled mind drave me to walk abroad”_

_Act I, scene i_

Benvolio was walking down the road, his ankles still hurting from jumping down from Mercutio’s balcony. He had left before the sun had risen so he could return under the cover of darkness.

While Benvolio’s mind was still caught in the room of his lover, Romeo, his cousin, rounded the corner to the street he was on. At the sudden movement, Benvolio was snapped out of his trance. Once he recognized Romeo he walked forward to meet him. It seemed at that time the other boy noticed Benvolio and changed his footing, quickly darting into the forest. He didn’t go far, Benvolio could still see him even in the night, but sensing that his cousin wanted to be alone, he continued walking towards the Montague estate.

His mind started to wonder again as he walked back the familiar path between Mercutio’s and his family’s estates. It was no surprise when he ended up on the same thoughts as before. Mercutio.

He was thinking back to how they ended up here. Benvolio sneaking into Mercutio’s room every other night while the former did the same the days Benvolio did not. It had to have been almost year now that Benvolio knew of Mercutio’s feeling towards him, and close to six months when he finally returned them. The truth was, Benvolio was in deep denial at first. He had accidentally overheard a conversation between Romeo and Mercutio - and while some may say that Romeo isn’t the best to go to for advice, he’s not really, he is an extremely good listener. Especially if you really need someone to just listen. Whether he’s actually listening or not is up to you. Benvolio knows there had been times where Romeo would just nod along and hum sometimes as he stared off into space, or most likely, a girl.

But that day Benvolio heard a true conversation. He knew this because he heard the urgency in Mercutio’s voice. He almost sounded _scared_. But that couldn’t be, that just wasn’t Mercutio. Sure, Benvolio had seen him scared before, but not somewhere that he could easily be seen.

“You should tell him, Mercutio. Hiding won’t do any good.” Romeo’s voice came, gently as if not to startle the other boy.

“Right. Because telling your feelings to every girl you’ve ever had feelings for has gone well?” Mercutio’s voice had a tightness to it and Benvolio could tell he was clenching his jaw and probably his fists, too. He heard Romeo sigh.

“One day one of them will return my feelings.” Romeo said softly and Mercutio laughed bitterly.

“If I can’t even get your cousin to acknowledge my feelings then I think you’re out of luck.” Mercutio must’ve known his words would hurt because he stopped laughing then. “I mean - shit. Fuck, Romeo-”

But Romeo had already walked off, right towards where Benvolio was hiding. Benvolio’s eyes widened and before Romeo made it to the doorway, he darted farther down the hall. Even in an upset rage, Romeo would notice Benvolio standing right there.

When Romeo did reach him, however, he stopped and blinked. Benvolio was confused at first and then it hit him. _“If I can’t even get your cousin to acknowledge my feelings then I think you’re out of luck.”_ Benvolio blinked back at Romeo. Oh. _Oh_.

“Mercutio’s here.” Was all Romeo muttered before walking away. Benvolio looked back at the room. Mercutio was there, but could he face him? Of course. Wait, could he? No, no. It would be weird. Benvolio had never had feelings like that. Not for Mercutio at least. Eventually, Benvolio voted on walking the same way Romeo went, hiding himself in a book for the rest of the day. The next day was when he finally had to face Mercutio. They were friends, after all, it was almost surprising Mercutio didn’t hunt him down the day before, considering what happened between Romeo and him.

It was fine at first, the same as always. Except Benvolio started to noticed the way their arms or hands brushed, how Mercutio’s gaze rested on Benvolio’s face just a second too long. Any physical contact had his stomach tighten and his cheeks redden. As more time passed Benvolio started to purposely brush their hands together or rest his leg against Mercutio’s when they sat. After he spoke he would look to the other boy to see his reaction and if their eyes met he would give Mercutio a small smile. It was satisfying to watch his cheeks redden instead of Benvolio’s for a change.

One day, when it was just Mercutio and Benvolio, he finally made a small move. He hadn’t questioned these feelings, for it had felt he had always felt them on some level. And so while he engrossed himself in his book, his back leaning against a tree trunk and Mercutio laying beside him talking about something or another, he reached his hand down and ran his hands through Mercutio’s hair. Hesitant at first, slowly threading his fingers through the other’s hair.

Benvolio had now stopped reading, watching for a reaction from Mercutio in the corner of his eye. But the other didn’t say anything, just let his eyes fall closed and a smile take over his face. If he - not if _they_ were still trying to be subtle, they were both failing now.

They had never said what their relationship was after that, even if they ended up pressed against each other when they were together or secretly holding hands when either Benvolio or Mercutio stayed for dinner at the other’s house. It was only when they finally kissed under the same tree that they had been under months before. It was Benvolio who had said something first, his hand falling from Mercutio’s jaw.

“Mercutio-” Benvolio started to say, but the other interrupted him.

“It doesn’t matter. I want to be with you, Benny. I want you.” Mercutio told him, pressing their foreheads together. Benvolio had smiled and pressed their lips together once more, silently answering Mercutio. And that’s how they spent the rest of their day, under that tree.

Benvolio remembered passing that tree on his way back to his home. Romeo had disappeared close to it. He shook his head, quietly making his way around the Montague estate until he was under his own window. He climbed as quickly as he could up to his own balcony and into his room. Benvolio got into his bed just as the sun started to shine through his windows.

* * *

 


End file.
